My life has been turned upside down
by uniquedreamer12
Summary: Jo has been through alot this past year having to do with just living through Breast Cancer and losing her boyfriend Chase Davenport to another girl named Rose. So her life sucks and she is trying to fix it... then she meets Marcus and her whole world changes. *Marcus Fanfic*
1. Prologue

Jo P.O.V - My name is Jayden Jo Lynn Hernandez Davenport. My Dad is Donald Davenport and I am extremely mad at him, because he got a new wife. Because of my mom Jessica and what she did I will never call anyone mom never ever again. I also just lived thru Breast Cancer, the sad thing is I have a flat chest with nasty scars where they were so now most of my body is covered in scars. I also found out the my boyfriend Chase Davenport cheated on me with another girl when I was in the cancer center. And he said he loved me what a liar. I am on my way back to my dads from the cancer center. I really don't want to go back even though I have no where to go.

My Past, I used to be with my mom and dad together but my mom was going out with other men so she was cheating on my dad so he filed a divorce and wanted me to live with him. Thats all I know I was little when that happened. I visited my mom and stayed a while and when I did she would hit me and have he boyfriends rape me but now she is in jail. So I have many scars still left on me so you will always see me in a long sleeve shirt. Anyways I now permantly live with my dad.

Present, I always wear a long sleeve shirt and the colors are blue, black, green, and purple. I mostly wear dark skinny jeans but on a good day I will wear my pink skinny jeans. I have high tops and converse every color. I would wear something on my head but I kinda like having not much hair. Its looks like someone used a electric razor and shaved it but I am not bald I have that fuzz of whatever you call it. My hair was blue with black highlight but my hair is coming in black. But when my hair is longer I am dying it some other color. My original hair color was brown but really light.

Now you know my life I can tell you that in about a half hour I will be at my dads YAY! and BOO!


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is different from the show some of the characters will act different and Marcus is not Evil in here but still bionic and Chase is sorta mean and Rose is a character from one of the roleplay's I am in so I am just presenting her as what I have read so I hope you like please put I good review.**

* * *

Jayden P.O.V- I have just arrived at my dad's house. I look in the mirror to check how I look. "Good, ready to face torture." I say to myself. I get out of the car and walk to the door and start smiling. I am gonna be mean and knock like Sheldon off of Big Bang Theory, I knock on the door fast and keep knocking  
"DAD... DAD DAD DAD! " I stop when then door opens. I stand there smiling.  
"Hi." I say to my dad.  
"Was that really nessasary?" Dad says  
"Yes yes it was." I said. He opened the door wide.  
"Come in." I walk in and look at him 'cause all I reconize is Adam, Bree and Chase.  
"Who's this Donald." Some woman I don't know.  
" Tasha this is Jay my daughter. Jay this is my wife Tasha." oh his wife  
"Hi." I say  
" And Jay sitting by Chase is Rose and by Adam is Leo."  
"Okay." I say as Bree get up and walks to me.  
"Hey Jay you have any plans tonight?" Bree asks  
"No why?" I ask  
"I am going on a date with my boyfriend and he asks me if I could find a date for his little brother and we can then go on a double date. Only because his parents are out of town. So will you?" Bree says  
"How little is his brother?"  
"14 and he's cute. "  
"Um okay and um any cute scarves you have to put on my head."  
"Ya but you don't need one I told James I would ask you to go with me and I told him about the cancer stuff and he and his brother Marcus don't mind."  
"Okay so what time is the blind double date,"  
"Six thirty."  
"Plenty of time also some for shopping for a outfit," I say Bree looks super excited and bounces up and down.  
"Yay my best friend can finally shop with me YAY!" I laugh at Bree and walk over to Adam who is playing a video game with I think his name was Leo.  
"Hi Addy." I say sitting behind him on my knees and wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on the top of his.  
"Hi Jojo." Adam says keeping his attention on the video game.  
"I thought her name was Jay Dad." The chick Rose said.  
"My name is Jay Jojo is a nickname Idiot and who are you calling Dad?" I say  
" Mr. Davenport of course."  
"He is my Dad so don't call him that. Okay." I say with attitude.  
"Wouldn't he be my dad since he is married to my mom." Leo said.  
"Yeah but I wasn't talking to you sweety." I say, I see Leo smile then I hear "she called me sweety." whispered into Adam's ear. I don't say anything just smile. Maybe being hear will be better than I thought.

* * *

*********After Lunch *********  
Still Jayden's P.O.V- "Ready Tasha and Jo." Bree says  
"Ready." Tasha and me say at the same time.  
"Let's go then." Bree says.  
"What about me?" Rose says rudely.  
"What do you mean 'What about me'?" I say back  
"I am a girl to I should be able to go." She says  
"No your a theif so I don't you coming. Okay now let's go while we can." I say walking out and Bree and Tasha follow and shut the door behind them.  
"Why don't you like Rose Jay?" Tasha asks  
"She stole my boyfriend but I don't need him anyways." I say  
"Chase?"  
"Yep." I say hoping the subject gets dropped.

* * *

*************** 3 hours of shopping later***********  
"Yay two beautiful dresses for tonight. But I love yours Jo I wish I could pull it off." Bree says  
"But your dress looks better. Mine looks so girly with it being pink and with flowers." I say  
"You will look so pretty once your in it with the little shawl and the white tights and the pink and blue wedges." Bree says  
"Okay thank you and you will look pretty in you blue strapless dress and the black heels." I say smiling

* * *

**next chapter will be of the date**


End file.
